People From the Hospital
by LEAJPEHP
Summary: Jily Muggle Modern day AU. James and Lily meet as teenagers in the hospital, in for different things. Lily is surprised when they stay in touch after their stay together, but she certainly isn't fighting it.
1. Day 1

"Mum, get off me," she muttered. "I don't want you fussing over me right now."  
"Why not?"  
The teenage girl ignored her mother as she looked around the curtain to see who had just been wheeled into her room. She was always alone when she stayed in the hospital, so she was confused.  
A nurse walked into her side of the room.  
"Hi Joy," the mother greeted. "What's going on? Lily never has a roommate."  
"Yeah, well we usually don't have too many peds cases in at once. We're on overflow. I'm sorry. He's-"  
"He?" Lily asked hopefully.  
Joy smiled at her and said, "Yes, _he_. His name is James. Anyway, James just had a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg."  
"Just?"  
"He's a soccer player, risk taker rather," Joy laughed. "Anyway, he'll be out of here soon. Two days tops, but he should be out of here tomorrow around noon."

Lily's mother eyed the boy carefully as Joy left the room.  
"Mum, stop it. Be nice," Lily chastised. "Can you get me some water or something?"  
Her mother looked at her apprehensively and Lily continued, "You know I get thirsty."  
"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want some juice too?"  
Lily nodded as her mother left the room. As soon as she was sure she was gone she sat on the edge of her bed and the curtain was pulled back before she could reach it. A boy with jet-black hair and a sling and a cast was sitting there, shoving his glasses up his nose.  
"Wow," he said. "I was so sure that I would find like a nine-year old on the other side of this curtain."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"'Mum can you get me some water?'" he mimicked.  
"Shut up," Lily scoffed. "I just wanted to get her out of here. She would not have let me talk to you."  
"She's a bit over protective, don't you think?"  
"All the time. It's nice to meet you, I'm Lily."  
"James," he nodded. "What are you in for? It doesn't look like anything is wrong with you."  
"Nothing that could possibly be as interesting as what you did."  
"Eh, just a soccer match gone wrong. I'll be in the cast for a while."  
"Six to eight weeks is nothing."  
"It's the rest of the season. Not that it matters since we're not moving on after we just lost."  
"Who's we? What school?"  
"Hogwarts."  
"The private school?"  
"Yeah. Apparently they're not really equipped to deal with 'such a terrible break. What school do you go to?"  
"Uh, I'm homeschooled, unfortunately."  
"That explains your mother. Mine will be here in a few minutes. I hope you don't think less of me after you see her and how she acts."  
"I'm sure I won't."  
"James!" a woman cried out as she entered the room. "What did you do? Oh, my baby."  
"See?" he groaned as the woman pulled him into and delicate hug, avoiding his shoulder.  
Lily stifled a laugh as her mother came back into the room. She handed Lily a glass of water and asked, "How are you feeling, honey? Can I get you anything else?"  
"I'm fine, Mum. Why don't you ever go home?" Lily complained.  
"You had a _crisis_ Lily. I'm not about to leave you-"  
"_Had_. Past tense. I _had_ a crisis. I'm done, and you can go home, and you can get me tomorrow. I'm fine. If I get not fine, then they'll call you."  
"Fine. I'll go home, but I don't appreciate the way you've been acting the past few months."  
"I love you too," Lily answered sweetly.  
"I love you," she answered leaning forward and kissing her daughter's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye," Lily waved.

After her mother left, she listened to James and his mother.  
"Are you sure you're okay James?" she asked. "Does anything hurt?"  
"I'm still kind of numb to be honest, Mum. Where's Dad?"  
"He's away on business. I'm sorry love."  
"It's alright," he sighed. "I just feel like he's always away when I need him."  
"I'm here. What can I do?"  
"Nothing. I just like talking to Dad."  
"I know. Can I get you anything?"  
"I'm really thirsty."  
"My mother just brought back some water, if you'd like some of it," Lily spoke up, pointing at the pitcher of water.  
James' mother nodded and poured some for James in one of the plastic cups.  
She gave the cup to James and said, "I have to go deal with some insurance things, so I'm just going to do that. I'll be back in a bit."  
She kissed the top of James' head and left the room.  
Lily looked at him and asked, "So, want to go for a walk?"  
"Was that supposed to be funny, Red?"  
"There's a wheelchair in the corner."  
"Oh."  
Minutes later after Lily awkwardly helped James into the wheelchair, she was pushing him down the hall. After a few minutes of walking in silence James commented, "You seem to know what you're doing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, you just seem to know where you're going and everyone seems to know you so no one is asking questions."  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "So tell me about private school. Is it a boarding school? Do you have uniforms?"  
"Hogwarts is boarding and it does require uniforms, so yeah. It's not fun. What's homeschooling like?"  
"Well, my mom is forced to be my best friend because of it. She's my teacher, my tester, my everything, really. We spend a lot of time together and don't get me wrong, I love her, but it's hard to be around one person all the time. That's why I snapped at her before. I don't want you to think I'm a brat."  
James chuckled, "Why does it matter what I think? I'm going to be out of here in-" he checked his watch "- nineteen hours."  
"Exactly. I don't want to spend nineteen hours sharing a room with someone who doesn't like me."  
"Fair enough, but I don't think you're a brat."  
"Thanks."  
Lily pushed James in silence for a few more feet and he said, "You never did tell me what's wrong with you."  
"It's nothing."  
"It can't be nothing if you're in the hospital."  
"I had my appendix out the other day."  
"Oh wow, it is nothing."  
"I told you so. Alright, we're going to turn around, because it's dinnertime soon."  
James nodded and Lily turned the wheelchair around and pushed him back to her- their room. His mother was back and Lily let her help James into his bed while she went over to her bed and the meal tray that was on the table next to it.  
"I'm sorry hon," James' mother began. "What was your name? I have a terrible memory."  
"I'm Lily," she answered, picking at her chicken.  
"Where did your mum go?"  
"She went home."  
"When are you getting out?"  
"I'm pretty sure tomorrow. That would be nice. I've been here a while."  
"I thought you just got your appendix out?" James interrupted.  
"I did. There were just, uh, complications."  
"Oh."  
"Well I hope you're feeling better," James' mum offered.  
"I am. Thank you Mrs…" Lily realized she didn't know James' last name.  
"Potter, love."  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter."  
They talked until visiting hours were over, and Mrs. Potter said good-bye to her son. James looked over at Lily and said, "I'm so bored."  
Lily looked up from her book and said, "Eh, I'm not too bad off. I have another book if you'd like."  
"No thanks. I'm not that into reading. I'm kind of interested to know about you though."  
"What do you want to know?" Lily asked cautiously.  
"I don't know. What do you like to do?"  
"I like reading. I'm pretty good at knitting. I made this," she gestured to her jumper. "I really like Chemistry. It's pretty interesting."  
"Oh is it?"  
"Yeah. What are you into?"  
"I like maths, languages."  
"That's cool. I speak a little French."  
"Vous voulez baiser?" James wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Everyone knows that phrase James. The answer is no; you at least have to buy me dinner first."  
"I'll think about it."  
"Like hell you will. We'll never see each other again after this."  
"We might if you give me your number."  
"No thanks," Lily answered, burying her nose in her book.  
"I had to try. It's not every day that I stumble upon an incredibly beautiful girl in a hospital."  
"Thanks, but no thanks."  
"I repeat I had to try. Can I borrow one of those extra books you have?"  
Lily tossed him a murder mystery and kept reading her romance novel.  
She felt butterflies in her stomach and she didn't know why. Was it because she liked this James Potter, or was it because she was afraid he was going to murder her in her sleep? She figured since he wasn't capable of the latter that it was the former, but she had never had a crush on anyone since, well Severus, but that wasn't even a crush. She remembered that she wouldn't ever find out. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and James asked if she was alright and she just mumbled, "She didn't get to say good-bye."  
James rolled his eyes at what he assumed was the plot of the romance novel.  
Lily looked at the clock, 10:34. "It's getting late. I'm going to use the loo, if you don't have to."  
"Erm, no you can go first."  
She nodded and locked the door behind her. Once safely inside the bathroom she let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't made too big of a fool of herself in front of the only person she'd been attracted to since Severus passed. The boy was attractive, somewhat charming and incredibly flirtatious. She didn't know it but as she was regaining her composure and brushing her teeth, James was scribbling his number into the front cover of her book with a Sharpie. She would find out soon enough.

Lily came out of the bathroom with her hair tied back in a ponytail and she said, "Good night, Potter."  
"Can you give me those crutches?"  
"Oh right! You've got to use the bathroom. Yeah, of course."  
She handed him the crutches and crawled into her own bed after she drew the curtain around her side of the room.  
She heard James awkwardly get out of the room, she heard him get into the bed awkwardly.  
"Hey Lily," he started.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you call me Potter?"  
"It's a thing that I used to do with someone. On our charts, they call us by our last names first, so why not call each other that way?"  
"I like it. Goodnight Evans."  
"Night Potter."

"Evans?" Lily heard the next morning.  
"What Potter?" She glanced around and rolled over until she found her clock. "It is six o' clock. Quite the ungodly hour and I do not appreciate the wake-up call."  
"Some lady just came in here and changed a bag, and I'm scared that she's poisoning me."  
"Nurses don't poison people. Let me go back to sleep."  
A moment later, "Evans?"  
"What Potter?"  
"Why do you know everything about this place?"  
"Because I know everything. Let me go back to sleep."  
"Fine. I'll see your beautiful face in three hours."  
"I'm not beautiful, Potter."  
"And I don't have a broken leg Evans."  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning."

Lily rolled over and went back to sleep, waking up only when her mother rubbed her shoulder through the hospital blanket. She opened her eyes and saw her mother looking down at her.  
"Good morning, Mum."  
"Morning Evans," she heard through the curtain. Her mother looked taken aback. No one had called Lily that since Severus had.  
"Morning Potter," she called back.  
Lily sat up, looking around for her breakfast. Her mum handed her the tray and Lily started pulling apart the toast before eating small pieces of it.  
"Mum, am I out of here today?"  
"Yeah, I'm actually going to go fill out the release forms now. So finish eating and pack your things. Make sure you remember your-"  
"I know. Go fill out your paperwork."  
"Bossy," her mother muttered.  
"Love you," was Lily's answer as she stood up and walked to the bathroom to collect her toiletries. She packed her duffel bag. She changed out of her pajamas and packed those before she drew back the curtain and asked James for her book back.  
"Of course, but only if you take me for a walk again."  
"Fine, but it has to be quick."  
"Don't worry, your mum is behind mine, and she'll take a while because she has no idea of what this shit is."  
"Please don't swear," Lily asked quietly, looking at the ground. "It makes me uncomfortable."  
"Oh sorry, I won't do it again."  
"Thank you," she mumbled as she helped him into the wheelchair and she began pushing him down the hall. She got to the same point that they did yesterday and she turned him around.  
As they were going back into the room they ran into James' mum and a nurse who took the wheelchair from Lily and said, "Your mum will be here in a moment, Lily."  
James looked at her and said, "See you around Evans."  
"Bye Potter," she answered, sure she would never see this boy again.  
Then she went back into the room, picked up the book from James' bed. She went back to the hall and waited for her mum.  
Her mother tried to take the duffel from her and Lily snapped, "I'm fine!"  
She rolled her eyes and they walked down to where her mother had parked the car.  
"Can I drive home?" Lily asked.  
Her mother nodded and Lily took the key from her hand, unlocked the trunk, tossed her bag in, and got in the driver's seat. She waited for her mum to buckle in and she drove home.  
On the way her mother began, "You've been very rude to me the last few months. I don't like it and I don't know what's gotten into you."  
"Nothing has gotten into me."  
"I know you lost your best friend, but that-"  
"Severus died a year ago. I'm fine, and you don't get to talk about him."  
"Lily, you were sad for so long, and you've just been so mean lately, and it makes me worry."  
"You baby me Mum, and there's no reason for it. That's why I get angry, okay?"  
"Why were you so angry today?"  
"James, he didn't know what was wrong with me, and he didn't baby me."  
"He's a stranger."  
"Fine, he didn't give me pity for being the hospital for something that is not my fault."  
"What's wrong with you? I want my little girl back."  
"Your little girl is angry at you, for smothering her, for not letting her live a life that she is perfectly capable of living. Look! Right now, I'm driving, and I'm not dying! If I start to have an episode, I am fully capable of pulling off the road, pulling out my bag, pulling out my shot and rectifying the situation. Understood?"  
"Just get home and go to your room."  
"Fine."

Lily trudged up the stairs to her room, dragging her duffel bag so it bumped every stair on the way up. When she got into her room she threw it against the wall and when it fell down she saw that the zipper had come undone. Everything spilled out and she happened to see what looked like a mark in the book that she had given the Potter boy last night. She threw herself at the book and sure enough, in the front cover, it read, "I'm pretty sure you know who I am but if you want to make sure" and a phone number.


	2. I'll Be There in Thirty Minutes

(10:59) _Didn't anyone ever tell you not to write in a book?  
_(11:00) **Oh thank Merlin you answered! I was worried I'd just embarrassed myself.**  
(11:01) _What? Who is Merlin? I'm pretty sure you did just embarrass yourself._  
(11:01) _By saying that I mean_.  
(11:02) **Sorry, it's a school thing. Whatever, I'm just glad you answered me.**  
(11:07) _I just wanted to see if you were actually the prat who wrote in my book. You've got nerve to write in a book, much less one that's not yours.  
_(11:08) **I had to take a chance or I'd never talk to you again.**  
(11:09) _What does that matter?_  
(11:10) **I wanted to talk to you again. I like talking to girls from hospitals.**  
(11:11) **Not that I make a habit of it. BTW, 11:11, make a wish**.  
(11:12) _I wish that some arrogant git hadn't written in my book.  
_(11:12**) I wished that I were talking to a pretty girl.  
(**11:30) _I'm sorry, did you just call me pretty?  
_(11:30) **I think I did.  
(**11:45) _Sorry I didn't answer. I'm not really used to that.  
_(11:57) **Sorry, I don't usually do that.**  
(12:13) _Ugh, my mum literally hates me right now.  
_(12:14) **Literally?  
**(12:17) _She's all pissy at me and it's getting on my nerves.  
_(12:23) **I kind of got that vibe in the hospital.**  
(12:27) _I've got to go. She's yelling at me about school. Can we talk tomorrow?  
_(12:30) **I look forward to it.**

Lily's mother wasn't actually yelling at her, but Lily didn't know how to react. This boy was flirting with her like she couldn't believe. He was flirting, right? She honestly had no idea, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself before she knew exactly what was going on. And that was why when James texted her the next day, and the day after that, and every day after that for a week, she didn't answer. Finally, on Sunday afternoon, she did.

(12:56) _Can I call you?  
_(12:57) **Yeah  
**"Hello?" she heard a deep voice on the other end.  
"Hi, look James, I am so sorry about not answering any of your texts. I am just so out of my element right now, like I'm not used to this and I don't know what to do. My last boyfriend died, and I was trying to not sound like a babbling idiot and I'm now realizing that that is exactly what I sound like and I'm being so stupid, and I'm sorry. I want to talk to you; I just don't know what's going on and I feel so moronic."  
"Lily!"  
She whimpered.  
"I have never heard someone insult themselves so much. Relax, one thing at a time."  
"I don't know if you like me or not, but if you do, I don't know how I feel because the last time I liked someone, he died. I said boyfriend, but we weren't. We were just flirting and-"  
"Lily, I just want to talk to you and get to know you. I do like you though. I'd like to see you again."  
Lily didn't answer. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. She wasn't sure that she would still be able to get a word out without throwing up she was so nervous.  
"Are you still there?" James asked.  
"Yeah, I'm here," she answered shakily. "Maybe after we've talked some more."  
"I'd like that."  
"I think I would too. My mum is going to kill me just so you know."  
"My mum won't believe me."  
After an awkward pause, she continued, "How's boarding school treating you?"  
"Eh you know. My bloody dormmates are listening in right now, so I don't really know what to say."  
"I'll hang up and we can go back to texting. I just didn't know what to say through a text."  
"I get it. Bye, Lily."  
"Bye James."

Call duration 12:38

(1:10) _Hi James._  
(1:11) **Hi Lily.  
**(1:11) **I'm sorry that I had to hang up. I just don't like them overhearing me when I'm not being quite so suave.  
**(1:12) _So in other words you don't talk around them much?  
_(1:13) **Very funny, Evans.  
**(1:14) _I like to think I am, Potter.  
_(1:17) **They're peering over my shoulder. They think that you're not real.  
**(1:18) _Tell them I'm insulted.  
_(1:20 Call from James)

"Hi Lily! This is Sirius! Are you real?!"  
"Damn straight I'm real. Now give James his phone back or I'll leave."  
"Hey Lily, this is Remus, just thought I'd say hello before I handed you back to James."  
"Is there anyone else I have to talk to?" Lily grumbled.  
She heard James' voice on the other line, "Sorry about that. I think I'll go for a walk."  
A door slammed on the other end and she listened while James made his way outside of his dorm room.  
"Again, I'm sorry about that. They're real gits sometimes. Remus is okay, but Sirius is an idiot. I love them both, but…" He trailed off. "You didn't talk to Peter. He's in detention. I'm actually surprised I'm not in as well."  
"Oh don't tell me I picked a bad boy."  
"Oh please, the bad boy picks you."  
"Is that how it works?"  
"Yes actually but I'm not that bad."  
"I'm sure. Are your friends worse?"  
"Sirius maybe. Remus is a softie, but he's got real cheek and quite the attitude at times, so we keep him around."  
"What about Peter?"  
"He's a bit of a copycat. He does things that Sirius and I have done before. Although, he always gets caught so that's kind of interesting to watch."  
"I always get caught, but I'm also the teacher's pet."  
"And the class clown."  
"And the nerd."  
"And that weird kid that smells and sits in the corner," James laughed.  
"And the kid that asks the stupid questions."  
"Uh, Mrs. Evans?"  
"Yes Mr. Potter?"  
"I forgot."  
"Moving on. By the way, how's the leg?"  
"Frustrating as all hell, but the arm's out of the sling."  
"Oh yay!"  
"Yeah, I'm a bit stiff, but whatever, and I don't need the cast for the full eight weeks."  
"So five more weeks?"  
"Yeah, but tell me about your botched appendectomy."  
"Huh?" Lily asked.  
"You had your appendix out, right?" James asked.  
"Right! Yeah, I'm doing fine."  
James paused before he asked, "You didn't really have your appendix out did you?"  
"That is correct," Lily answered with a sigh.  
"So what is it?"  
"I'm not telling you."  
"So I have to figure it out?"  
"I'd really rather you not, but I can't really stop you I guess."  
"Let me think about what I already know."  
"Can you do this while I'm not on the line?"  
"Nope, sorry Red."  
"Why do you call me Red?"  
"Your hair of course."  
"Very creative."  
"I strive to be."  
"So let's see, you get thirsty, and you can be hospitalized for it. Oh! You have "crises.""  
"You don't have much to go on, I believe."  
"I'll figure it out. I guarantee that you will drop hints at some point."  
"Well now I'll just start laying a false trail."  
"Can we maybe make a deal?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like every day I get to ask you a question until I figure it out?"  
After a pause, "Fine, but you get one! No follow ups or anything!"  
"Sounds great."

While Lily couldn't see him, she could still tell that he had an enormous grin plastered on his face.  
"Are you smiling?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Because I know everything. We've been through this."  
"Can I ask my question now?"  
"Let's get that out of the way."  
"So, I'm assuming it's chronic, and now I have to figure out the body system. Does it have to do with your heart?"  
"You prat! You put two questions in one. It is chronic, but it doesn't have to do with my heart. No further questions. Think about the one for tomorrow and think carefully."  
"I will Evans."  
"I don't know what to say."  
"I could ask another question."  
"No, you get one, and today you got two so."  
"Ugh, Sirius quit following me… No I will not ask her that… Sirius, get out… Fine I'll ask her."  
"Ask me what?"  
"Sirius would like to know if uniforms turn you on."  
"Um, don't laugh, but they kind of do."  
"She said yes Padfoot."  
"Who's Padfoot?"  
"That's Sirius. It's a long story; don't ask."  
"What's your nickname? Assuming you have one that is."  
"It's Prongs."  
"Like prongs on a fork?" Lily asked in confusion.  
"Sure why not?" A pause. "Go away Sirius, I'm not kidding!"  
"Anyone else have a name?"  
"Remus is Moony, he's a bit kooky, and Peter is Wormtail. That has to do with a time that he had an incident with a rat."  
"Well, don't leave me hanging! Tell me the story."  
"Do you really want to hear it?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright, so as you know, we're stupid young teenage boys."  
"I'm sure you are."  
"As I was saying, as stupid young teenage boys, we forget that food attracts creatures, and we left some food laying around in our dormitory. Naturally, we attracted the rats, and Peter was at first traumatized by them."  
"So you named him after a creature that he was terrified of?"  
"I'm not finished," James whined.  
"Fine, continue," Lily muttered.  
"Thank you. So we couldn't tell our dorm advisor because we'd be in detention. Now, at this point, we're setting off rat traps to catch these damn- sorry, darn rats-"  
"Thank you."  
"So, these darn rats. We're trying to kill them. And we think we've gone and gotten them all after a week. So then a week goes by and Moony, Remus, finds rat droppings on the floor of the bathroom. We tear the dorm apart and we find the stupid thing in Peter's bed. The idiot took a liking to the rat, and kept it as a pet."  
"But I thought he didn't like them."  
"He came around, so that's why none of us thought that he would have kept it!"  
Lily burst out laughing, "What an imbecile! How did he think that would be a good idea?!"  
James laughed, set off both by the memory as well as the musical sound of Lily's laughter, "I don't know but we refuse to ever let him live it down."

They took in each other's laughter until Lily's mom shouted up the stairs, "LILY! Come on! I've called you six times!"  
"I've got to go James," Lily laughed. "I'll text you later, yeah?"  
"Sounds lovely."

Call duration 28:14

Lily got off of her bed and walked out of her room where her mother was standing. "Hi Mum," she said, still laughing gently from her conversation with James.  
"Who's James?" Her mother asked, stone faced.  
"Were you eavesdropping?" Lily asked, her good mood fading.  
"You were upstairs a while and you weren't answering when I called you."  
"I'm sorry," Lily muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"So who's James?" she pressed. "Come on! Tell me about boys!"  
"I could tell you about them more if you didn't homeschool me."  
"We've discussed this, now just tell me who James is."  
"He's the boy I met in the hospital."  
"Oh."  
"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you wouldn't react well."  
"So that's why you kept it up?"  
"I kept it up, because I like him. He's a nice boy and he's fun to talk to. In case you hadn't noticed, I really don't talk to very many people."

"That's your fault. I've given you many chances."  
"You tried to drop me at a bunch of support groups with a bunch of weirdos who can't get a grip on themselves and get over tragedy."  
"Do you hear yourself? Can't get over tragedy? You're better off with someone who understands what you've been through, than with someone who has no idea."  
"This isn't marriage. This is making friends! I'm going out."  
"Really? You're just walking away?"  
"Yes, because I don't want to say something even more stupid than I already have. I'll be back later. And yes, I have my stuff."

Lily walked past her mother, down to the front door. She took the car keys and walked out the door. She got in her car, pulled on her Bluetooth earpiece and looked at her phone. She redialed James' number and she waited for him to answer as she backed out of her driveway.  
"Back already Evans?"  
"No, my mum's just being extra rude today. Tell me Potter; are you allowed to leave Hogwarts on the weekends?"  
"Sirius!" he called. "Is it a visiting weekend… It's a visiting weekend. I'm allowed."  
"I'll be there in thirty minutes."  
"What?"  
"I'm in my car and I'll be there in thirty minutes."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Tell your friends they can come."  
"What are we doing?"  
"I don't know, I just feel like being rebellious right now."  
"I'll get ready. Moony and Padfoot want to come."  
"Sounds great. Bye Potter."  
"Bye Evans."

Call duration 1:32


	3. Meeting Again

As Lily drove closer to the boarding school, she realized that she didn't exactly know where she was going so she called James again.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, I'm now realizing I have no idea where I'm going once I get there."  
"Oh, that might have been useful information. When you get here, follow the signs for the visitors' entrance. We'll meet you there."  
"Okay, I'm literally two minutes away."  
"We'll start heading that way." He turned away from the phone. "Oi, you two! Come on, we're going!"  
Lily chuckled and asked if anyone wanted to go anywhere.  
"No idea, it's just always nice to get out of here."  
"I thought you liked it there?"  
"It's a little confined sometimes, y'know."  
"Yeah, believe me. I know all about confined."  
"Right, homeschool."  
"I'm pulling into the entrance right now."  
"Okay, did you find the first sign?"  
"Yeah, just passed it."  
"Just keep going."  
"I'm looking for a doofus in a cast."  
"I'm hurt Lily."  
"Oh look I found him!"  
"Is that you in the gray car?"  
"Mhm."  
James disconnected and she watched as he and his two friends wandered over. As they got closer she heard them bickering about shotgun. She saw James had resorted to using only one crutch. She assumed he felt too frustrated by two. She rolled down the window and greeted them, "Cripple automatically gets shotgun. Sorry boys."  
James grinned smugly as he opened the passenger side door and fell in as one of the boys, the one with black hair, pushed him from behind. The one who didn't push was already sliding across the backseat.  
Lily twisted around in her seat to get a proper look at them. The one who had pushed James was built, had long shaggy black hair, was fairly tall and was probably a ladies' man. The other one appeared to be more reserved. He was dressed in a cardigan, had his hair somewhat under control, but he appeared to be in need of a good meal.  
"Hi guys, I'm Lily." She extended her hand and Cardigan shook it while Shaggy gave her a high-five. She rolled her eyes and looked at James. He pointed at Cardigan, "Moony," and then at Shaggy, "Padfoot."  
"I still can't believe that you told her about the nicknames," Shaggy grumbled.  
"If you'd like, you can get out," Lily offered.  
"No," he grumbled.  
"That's what I thought," Lily answered, releasing the parking brake. As she pulled away from the curb she continued, "I just have a few rules about my car. No swearing, no excessive screaming, no food or drink, keep your seatbelts on or I pull over. I think that's it. Oh, and obviously, no back seat driving, and only the passenger up here can change music."  
"Finally, someone else who likes structure," Cardigan said.  
"No cigarettes either."  
"Well, you picked a fun one Prongs," Shaggy muttered.  
James grinned at her and she argued, "I'm fun!"  
Shaggy snorted and James glared at him.  
"So where are we going?" Remus asked.  
"Wherever you guys want. I just want to be out of the house."  
"There's park about fifteen minutes from here," he suggested.  
Sirius answered, "Well aren't you boring?"  
Lily had already formed opinions on these two. Remus seemed very nice, if a little dry. Sirius was a jerk, but Lily could tell that Sirius was James' best friend despite his current behavior.

James changed the radio station from the weather to another that was playing music. The four sat in silence until Lily pulled into the parking lot. She figured she should bring her shots but they were in the glove compartment. Everyone got out and James stopped and asked, "Aren't you getting out?"  
"Yeah, I just need a minute. I'm calling my mum. I'm mad at her, but I still should let her know where I am."  
"Alright, I'll- we'll see you out there."  
Lily nodded and waited for James to walk away before leaning over to the glove box. She heard one of the car doors opening behind her and she slammed the glove box shut. She whirled around and found Sirius leaning into the backseat.  
"I forgot my jacket," he explained. "What did you forget to mention? A drug habit?"  
"No! I'm not on drugs!"  
"Okay," he said, backing out of the car. Then he dove forward and beat Lily to the glove box. He yanked it open and out tumbled five needles and syringes.  
"It is not what it looks like," Lily said immediately.  
"Really, because it looks like you're a crackhead or a stoner or something. What even is this?"  
"I can't tell you. But it's not drugs. I don't even use them unless I need them."  
"Does James know he likes a meth addict?"  
"I'm not a meth addict, and you cannot tell him about this. I know you're his best friend, and you feel obligated to tell him that I'm addicted to drugs, even though I'm not. You cannot tell him because I will hurt you."  
"Then at least tell me what you are doing," Sirius demanded.  
"Fine. I have a condition where sometimes my body doesn't make enough of this-" she shook the vial before putting it in her purse "-and I need to give it to myself. I just have to have it in case."  
Sirius took a needle and began to read its label aloud, "5 mg-"  
"Don't say it. It makes it more real."  
"Fine. I won't say a word as long as you tell me why you think that I'm James' best friend and not Remus'."  
"Only someone's best friend would have such a good relationship with the person that they wouldn't be afraid of being rude to someone they liked."  
"Fair enough Red."  
Lily rolled her eyes at the name as Sirius handed her the final needle to put in her purse.  
"Swear you won't tell James?"  
"Swear."  
"Thanks."  
"You got it."  
They walked in somewhat, but not entirely, awkward silence until they found Remus and James on a jungle gym. Remus was hoisting himself to the top of the monkey bars while James was attempting to follow, but ultimately failing due to his inability to push off of anything with the cast. Sirius sprinted to the jungle gym at a run and launched himself at the monkey bars, grabbing them and pulling himself up to sit next to Remus in one swift motion. Lily smiled sympathetically at James. He frowned, "I bet you could get up there too, couldn't you?"

Lily reached above her head in response to take a hold of the bars and she concentrated and pulled herself up to be in between the bars and swung her legs around to sit comfortably with the two other boys. James pouted and she jumped off, landing in front of him.  
"Let's just go on the swings. You don't need your leg for that too much, I suppose."  
James nodded and they began the slow walk to the swing set thirty feet away. Lily sat down in one swing and James took the one next to her. He dropped his crutch at the side and she began to pump her legs.  
"Did your mum answer you?" James asked.  
"Mhm. She's not happy, but she'll get over it," Lily lied  
"I'm sorry about Sirius what with him being so rude right now. He's usually not like this and I-"  
"It's not your fault. He's just being protective of his best friend."  
"You think?"  
"I know."

James had stopped swinging about five minutes later and Lily asked if he was alright.  
"I'm fine. In all honesty, I'm just kind of bummed about the leg."  
"I'm sorry," Lily responded. "Is this more about the soccer though?"  
James nodded, "It's my fault we lost the game."  
Lily slowed her swinging, "I'm sure it's not."  
"After I left, they had to play a sub and then we lost. And now we can't go to championships and this was my last year, so it sucks, a lot."  
"I'm sorry," Lily repeated, coming to a low height and jumping off the swing. She padded over to where James had taken a seat on the grass. She sat down next to him and he looked at her. She smiled sympathetically and he asked, "Are you sad enough for me that I could ask another question?"  
"Nope," she answered. "You get one question per day and I will not go back on that. Your friends don't know something's wrong with me right?"  
"No, that's not their business. I know it's hardly mine."  
Lily snorted and James corrected himself, "I know it isn't mine at all, but since I like you, I'd like to know."  
"I understand. I would want to know too."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know. 20 questions?"  
"Okay. Favorite colour?"  
"You're sooo boring. Green."  
"Blue."  
"Favorite movie?"  
"And I'm the boring one? It would have to be Gone Girl."  
"Holy crap, that's a freaky one. I liked Warm Bodies."  
"Oh no! That cheesy thing?"  
"It was funny," James defended his movie.  
"Whatever," Lily answered. "Siblings?"  
"Only child. Sirius is basically my brother though. He stays with my family some weekends and for a while during the summer."  
"That's really cool."  
"Yeah it is. I like that my mum and dad let him do that," James answered, thinking that if Lily knew exactly why Sirius had to stay with his family, she would think it was a lot less cool. "So what about you?"  
"I have an older sister. She's at University, but she comes home sometimes."  
"My turn, do you get along with your sister?"  
"From time to time but she hates me for what's wrong with me."  
"That's really screwed up. It's not your fault."  
"I know that. My entire family gets torn up over it. My mum is too protective and my dad isn't protective enough according to her, so they fight. Then Petunia- my sister- hates me for it, so she rows with my parents and I just wish it would all stop so that they'd just listen to me. For how long have you been playing soccer?"  
"Since I was little. When did you get sick?"  
"When I was thirteen. Why do you go to boarding school?"  
"Because my dad went. Why are you homeschooled?"  
"Because my mom doesn't think I can handle public schooling. Did you want to play soccer professionally?"  
"No, I was in it mostly for the feel of the team, y'know? Did you ever go to public school?"  
"Up until the time I got sick. What do you want to do as a career?"  
"I don't know. I think teaching would be pretty nice, but don't tell that lot," he pointed to Remus and Sirius. "They'd never let me hear the end of it."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I've told you that we're stupid young boys, yes?"  
Lily nodded.  
"As stupid young boys, we spend much of our time giving our teachers hell. They would kill me if they knew I wanted to be someone with rules. What do you want to do?"  
"Something in the medical field. Maybe with babies or small kids. Do you like kids?"  
"I do. They're fun. Do you want to have kids?"  
Lily chuckled, "No surprisingly."  
"What? Why not?"  
"I mean, it's not that I refuse to have kids; I can take them or leave them."  
"That's so weird, and you want to be a baby doctor?"  
"Yeah, other people's kids are fine because you can get rid of them."  
James laughed at her comment and said, "Looks like we have to cut this short; look who's coming."  
Lily groaned and leaned backwards, falling onto the grass. She looked up at the sky and said, "Let's cloud watch."  
James laid back next to her. Lily couldn't help but notice that he didn't lay straight back, but on an angle to place his head closer to hers. Sirius and Remus wandered over and Sirius asked, "How's it going lovebirds?"  
"Don't embarrass them Sirius," Remus chided. "What's going on guys?"  
"We're cloud watching," Lily answered before pointing out a cloud that looked like a castle.  
James tapped her shoulder and pointed, "That one looks like a heart."  
Remus found a spot next to James and found one that he thought resembled a cat.  
Sirius pointed at one and said it looked like a piece of male anatomy. Lily sat up and said, "Well, that concludes this round of cloud watching."  
"What? Were you offended by that?"  
"No, I just don't particularly enjoy when people are inappropriate for no good reason."  
"So you mean if I were to start talking about how last night I shagged this chick with enormous breasts, and I told you how she was so rough and scr-"  
"Sirius, stop it right now!" James snarled, rising to his feet. "Be respectful."  
Lily answered, "I think I should take you guys back now."  
"If that's what you would like," James said, offering her a hand, which she declined, pushing herself up. Remus stood and followed after all of them. Lily got in the car, waited for everyone to buckle up which with Sirius being a brat took seven minutes until Remus whispered something in his ear that immediately made him pull the seatbelt across his body and clip it. Lily drove them all back to Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius got out of the car quickly, leaving Lily and James alone for a minute.  
James apologized again, "I am so sorry about Sirius. If I had any idea that he'd act this way, I never would have asked him to come."  
"It's not your fault James. He's just being-"  
"I know protective of his best friend."  
"I'd kill for a friend as good as that."  
"See, you think he's being a good friend and I think he's being crappy for no reason."  
Lily nodded and said, "I'll text you later."  
"Can I kiss you?" James asked bluntly.  
And for some reason, inexplicable to her, Lily nodded. She looked at James and when she saw him leaning in, she was surprised that he wasn't going for her lips. Instead she felt his warm lips place a gentle kiss on her cheek. He pulled back and said softly, "I'll call you later, Red."


	4. Dinner

Earlier that day, if you had asked her, Lily would have thought that you needed to feel someone's lips on your own and be caught in the throes of passion in order to feel electricity between you and your partner, but she was surprised to find out that she felt a jolt of energy and butterflies in her stomach even after James had left the car. It was all from a stupid little kiss on the cheek.  
She pulled into her driveway and sat there for a moment, still not understanding how James had had such a powerful effect on her. She finally got out of the car and went back into the house. Her father was there and he said, "Hey cutie, how was the drive?"  
"It was fine. I just found a park and chilled there for a bit."  
She heard her mother's voice, "Is that Lily?"  
Her father called up, "Yes, she's back."  
Lily's mother came running down the stairs and immediately began interrogating her, "Where did you go? Why were you gone so long? Who were you with?"  
Lily lied, "I wasn't with anyone."  
"Where did you go?"  
"I don't know. I drove until I found a park and I hung out there for a while. I told you I was going for a drive. Now, I'm going upstairs."  
"Don't be smart," her father chided. "We're meeting Petunia for dinner, just so you know. If you could dress nicely, I would appreciate it."  
"Of course," Lily answered, turning on her heel and running up the stairs. She looked at her phone and decided to call James.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey James."  
"Hey Evans, I was just about to call you. I didn't want to call while you were still driving."  
"Yeah, I'm home now," she said before she flopped onto her bed.  
"How was the drive back?"  
"It was fine. I'm just annoyed because I have to go out to dinner with my sister tonight."  
"Oh I'm sorry. And also, again, I'm sorry about Sirius. If you want to see me again it could be just the two of us."  
"That sounds like fun."  
"Good, maybe next weekend? It's a visiting weekend again."  
"It's a date."  
"Is it really?"  
Lily became flushed, and glad that James couldn't see her at that moment. "I didn't mean to say that I feel like we're-"  
"I was kidding Lils, unless you _do_ want it to be a date."  
"We'll just see how it goes. How's that?"  
"Fair enough."  
"So is tonight's dinner fancy?"  
"I'm supposed to look nice. I'll send you a picture and let you decide."  
"I can't wait."  
"I expect any time that you happen to wear a suit I'll get a picture as well."  
"You seem to have forgotten that I wear a uniform during the school week."  
"Unf, I want that picture!"  
"I'll send it tomorrow."  
"Yay!"  
"I don't know why that makes you so happy," he said with confusion.  
"I don't know. Uniforms are hot," Lily said simply.  
"Tell me about your hair," James demanded.  
"Umm, okay? It's red, and long, and thick."  
"Curly or straight?"  
"It's wavy so I usually straighten it. Tell me about your hair!" Lily laughed.  
"I don't know; it's black?"  
"Is it always so messy, or is that just reserved for when you're with me?"  
"I thought it was scruffy, not messy," James answered dejectedly.  
"It's cute," Lily assured him.  
"Well in that case, yeah, it's always like this."  
"When's your birthday?"  
"March 15."  
"January 30."  
"I've fallen for an older woman?" James asked.  
"I'm a cougar," Lily joked.  
"Do you have your license?"  
"I drove you around today, James."  
"Oh right. I'm only asking because about four people in all of Hogwarts have theirs."  
"I'm guessing you're not one of them."  
"No, but I know how to drive. I just haven't gotten around to the road test."  
"Ah, I see. I have a lot of time on my hands for my parents to teach me driving. They taught me so I could take myself to the doctor, but they still take me anyway so I'm just like okay? That makes sense, good job guys."  
James laughed, "At least it's legal for you to drive."  
"Lily!"  
"Ugh, I've got to go, my dad's calling me and I'm not even dressed."  
"I want a picture."  
"Naturally."

Call duration 16: 21

Lily wandered to her closet and tried to pick something that was on the fancier side but would bother her sister. Petunia was very feminine and she adored skirts, dresses, heels and jewelry. Lily pulled on her black slacks. She liked them because they fit well, flattered her rear, and made her look very slim. For a shirt, she wore a white top with very small black polka dots on it. She tucked it in to her pants and pulled it out a little so it was flowy as well. Despite wanting to bother Petunia she forced herself to put on her black heels because without them, her pants would drag along the ground and get tattered and dirty. She heard a knock at the door and said, "Come in," as she tied her hair up in a bun.  
"Hey Lily."  
"Hi Daddy," Lily answered as he walked in and took a seat on the bed.  
"Were you really alone today? I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know."  
She sighed and answered, "I went and picked up James- I'm sure Mum has told you about him- and two of his friends. We hung out at the park and I took them back to school."  
"Oh, that sounds like fun. Was it?"  
"Yeah, I had a good time. It was nice to hang out with people my age that weren't miserable and sad."  
"You know that I don't want you to have to go to those support groups right?"  
"I know. It's all Mum."  
"She's trying Lils."  
She shrugged, "I wish she'd just listen to me."  
"She thinks she's doing the right thing."  
"Can we just go to dinner?"  
They stood and Lily said, "Erm, I'll be right down. I just need to get my purse together."  
He nodded and left the room. Lily did have to get her purse together, but she also had to send James a picture. She opened her closet door and stood in front of the mirror and took a picture. She hesitated before sending it to James, because she hadn't sent a boy a picture of her, in a long time. Nevertheless she hit send and immediately stuffed her phone in her purse to try and forget about it. She pulled the strap over her head and walked out of her room and down the stairs to her parents, who were waiting at the door. They all walked out and Lily slid into the backseat of the car. She felt her phone vibrate and she looked at it, scared the entire time. A wave of relief washed over her as she read the text.

(5:47) **Are you trying to kill me with your beauty? I've never seen a girl rock trousers like you.  
**(5:48) _Murder wasn't my intention. You see, it's a felony and I don't think I'd do well in prison. I'm quite pretty and they take advantage of people like me._  
(5:49) **You get my point. You look great.  
**(5:51) _Thanks, I'm anxiously waiting for a picture of you in uniform.  
_(5:51) **Don't remind me, ugh.  
**(5:58) _I'm sure I'll get it tomorrow. Monday is a school day if I'm not mistaken._  
(6:00) **You really don't like me do you?  
**(6:01) _Of course I like you. What's going on?  
_(6:03) **Sirius is pouting, Remus is trying to soothe him. Peter just got back from detention. Are you on your way to dinner yet?  
**(6:03) _Just got in the car. I probably have another half hour until I get there.  
_(6:04) **Where are you going?  
**(6:07) _I don't know. Petunia's got this boyfriend who's really snobby and I reckon that he's probably got some snooty restaurant lined up just to show off. I don't like him much.  
_(6:08) **Really? I couldn't tell.  
**(6:09) _Even my parents don't like him that much. He's really quite the jerk._  
(6:11) **What's wrong with him?  
**(6:13) _He's been brainwashed by Petunia to hate me, not that it was hard because he thinks that being unhealthy is just wrong. He hates it. Apparently it's got something to do with him hating his dad for being an alcoholic (understandable) but then he becomes really extreme because he thinks any illness is worth hating the person. I've been dealing with this since I was 13, and he just thinks I'm a drain._  
(6:14) James is typing a response  
(6:14) _I can't believe I just told you all of that. I'm sorry.  
_(6:17) **I'm glad you did. He seems like a real winner (insert sarcasm here). I'm not judging you, at all.**  
(6:18) _Let's talk about something else._  
(6:19) **My mum and dad are coming to see me Sunday, so do you want to get together Saturday?  
**(6:19) _I was going to ask the same thing. I have to go back to the doctor on Sunday and who knows how long I'll be there.  
_(6:21) **Lol, you know, you're really not making it easy for me to guess this thing. You're subtle hints are far too vague.**  
(6:23) _Excuse me for not wanting you to guess my illness._  
(6:24) **Excuse me for sounding coarse, but I don't get why you think that me knowing your illness is a bad thing.  
**(6:27) _Because as soon as people find out what's wrong with me they all of a sudden start to treat me differently and I don't want that to happen. It is far too early in our friendship for that.  
_(6:31) **I'm insulted that you think I would stop talking to you because of something so silly.**

Lily's heart soared.

(6:34) **I'm still here. I didn't mean to say that you being sick was silly, just that it's a silly reason to stop talking to someone. It's not like you chose to be sick, and I think that you seem like someone who won't let an illness define you.  
** (6:36) _Sorry, I'm not used to people like you, not caring about that and whatnot. I just got to the restaurant, so I'm going to go before Mum and Petunia and Vernon yell at me. Ttyl._

As Lily sat at the table between her mother and father, across from Petunia and Vernon, she wanted to check her phone, but that wasn't an option, so this made gouging her eyes out become a much more preferable option.  
She listened with hatred as Vernon went on, "Lily, I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to love you in spite of your-" he lowered his voice "- condition."  
Lily smiled through gritted teeth and replied, "I'm sure as well. If you could find someone, I'm sure I could."  
Petunia gasped, "Apologize right now!"  
Vernon said, "I have no idea what you're referring to."  
Lily smugly answered, "You're so mean and rude, and if you could find someone as amazing as my sister, then I know I could find someone twice as amazing."  
No one said a word for the rest of the meal except to order and when Lily's dad claimed the check, no doubt as an apology to Vernon for Lily's outburst.  
After everyone said an awkward and tense goodnight two hours after the equally as awkward greeting, Lily slid into the backseat and waited for her mother to either scream about her behavior. However, to Lily and her father's surprise, she yelled about Vernon's "absolutely crude and disrespectful comment."  
"Lily is twice the human he'll ever be. So what if he's going to be rich and successful! No one is going to care about him!" After a few more minutes of this, Lily's mum turned around and asked, "Do you want to get some ice cream love?"  
"Erm, sure," Lily answered. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."  
While Lily's parents aggressively ate their ice cream, Lily sat there, waiting for James to answer the text she had sent him upon getting back in the car.

(8:45) _It was literally the most awkward and uncomfortable experience ever to be honest. _

It was 9:15 and James still hadn't answered her.

Her phone dinged, alerting her to notification. She looked at her phone. One message from James Potter

**(**9:17) **Oh my! I'm so sorry I didn't answer! I was finishing an essay that I have due tomorrow. What happened?  
**(9:23) _No, no; it's fine. I don't want to distract you. Let me guess though, you got this essay two weeks ago.  
_(9:24) **… Maybe… but seriously, what happened with Petunia and Vernon.  
**(9:25) _Vernon basically said it might be hard for me to find someone who wants someone like me.  
_(9:26) **I know, I hate smart, beautiful, funny, edgy girls. Especially the redheads. They're the worst!**  
(9:28) _I'm being serious James! His words were, "I'm sure you be able to find someone, with your 'condition'."  
_(9:30) **I want this bloke's address and I want it now.  
(**9:31) _I appreciate the sentiment._


	5. He Said What?

James chucked his phone across the room, startling his roommates. He proceeded to then get up, limp to where his phone had fallen, pick up his phone, and demand this Vernon person's address from Lily. He sat back down on his bed and awaited her response.  
"Well?" Peter asked.  
"What?" James grumbled.  
"What was that for?"  
"I'm angry!"  
"Obviously," Remus muttered, snapping his book shut and sitting all the way up waiting for an answer and a story.  
Sirius interrupted, "I'm sure it's something to do with the girl we were with earlier today Moony." He moved to sit on Remus' bed to listen to the story that he did not really care for.  
"She has a name you git," James answered, reading his phone and sighing.  
"What happened?" Remus asked gently.  
"She went out to dinner with her sister and her boyfriend, and the boyfriend is just a really rude guy! And I feel badly for her!" James couldn't exactly explain what was going on because he promised Lily he wouldn't tell his mates about her mysterious condition that he knew nothing about other than it existed and that it wouldn't ever go away.  
"I'm going for a walk," he announced.  
"Wow, you are angry. You're going to walk on a broken leg," Sirius noted.  
"I'm not going for a walk."  
"You are going to answer your phone though right?" Peter asked, pointing out the ringing phone in James' hands. He looked down- another text from Lily.

(9:34) _I'm sorry for taking up your time with this. We met literally a week ago and I'm already throwing all of my crap on you. I'll stop. What's up?  
_(9:35) **I want your crap, but I'm just talking to the guys. They say hi.  
**(9:35) _I don't think you do._  
(9:36) **I like you a lot, and I want to go on a date with you. Dating a girl means dating her and all of her crazy.  
**(9:39) _I didn't realize you liked me so much. And I did not say I was CRAZY; I said I had a lot of CRAP.  
_(9:40) **Same difference.  
**(9:41) _I'm just throwing this out there, we're going really fast for me.  
_(9:43) **I'll go as slow as you'd like.  
**(9:47) _Thanks, I really appreciate it.  
_(9:48) **So exactly how slow are we talking?  
**(9:48) _Prat  
_(9:52) **I take offense to that!  
**(9:54) _I figured as much. Not tooooo, slow, but slower. Good night James.  
_(9:55) **Good night Lily.**

James put his phone on the nightstand and Peter asked, "Is she going to sleep?"  
James nodded, and pulled his covers up, rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt a hand tap his cheek. He reached out and swatted at the hand as he sat up again.  
"What?!"  
"Touchy, much?" Sirius grinned.  
"I'm just annoyed."  
"At what?"  
"The way that guy treated her!"  
"You've only known her a week though," Remus reasoned.  
"And I already know that she is the girl I'm going to marry."  
"What?!" Sirius screeched. "Marriage? That's absolutely insane Prongs! What is wrong with you!? I do not approve and I need to redirect your attention to the many, much more attractive-"  
"Shut up Sirius," James said, clearly not messing around.  
"Fine, equally attractive females in this school, who don't have problems!"  
"Lily doesn't have 'problems!'" James snapped, and he realized that he wasn't being entirely truthful, but James didn't have a single reason to let him know.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius yelled. "There's obviously something wrong with her! She didn't have an appendectomy!"  
"What are you talking about?" James questioned.  
"Did you see her stomach when her shirt rode up? There's no scar!" Sirius yelled, obviously frustrated.  
"I'm done talking to you," James announced. "Until you have something nice to say about the girl I like. I have never ever said a damn word about all the skanks you sleep with, except for just now, and now when I like a perfectly respectable girl, you can't stand her and I want you to shut up about her because you didn't even give her a chance. You were a tremendous jerk today, and while Lily is convinced that it's because you're my best friend and you're trying to protect me, but I think you're just being an ass, and I'm done for tonight. Piss off!"  
James lay down again and drew the curtains shut around his bed. A moment later they were ripped open and his covers pulled back. James snarled at Sirius, "What do you want from me?!"  
"For you to stop being imbecile! There's something off about her."  
James snatched his covers back, noting the awe in which Remus and Peter were watching the throwdown.  
"Yeah, she's amazing and you wish you could find someone as awesome as her, but you're too big of a prick," James answered.

That was the last thing James said to Sirius all week.

Monday morning James woke up before everyone else. He quietly got dressed and slipped into the bathroom. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked into the mirror. He thought carefully about his posture in the picture and eventually decided to look at the picture in his phone, while putting his free hand in his hair, giving a slight smile, which was more like a smirk. He hesitated about the time, but sent the photo anyway. He brushed his teeth quickly, thought about brushing his hair, decided against it and left the dorm with his book bag. As he was making his way to the library, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

(6:45) _Normally I would hate to be woken up so early, but that picture makes up for it entirely._  
(6:46) **Good to know I didn't disappoint. I personally detest the uniforms, but…**  
(6:48) _I don't know why. A well-groomed, put together guy is incredibly sexy in my opinion.  
_(6:48) **But it's such a pain.  
**(6:50) _That sweater vest tho.  
_(6:50) _As much as I enjoy this conversation, I need to go back to bed. Beauty sleep and all that.  
_(6:51) **You don't need any, but I rest my case.  
**(6:51) **Rest, get it?  
**(6:53) _Very cute, James. Text me when you have a free period later._  
(6:53) **Sorry, but yes ma'am.**

James walked into the library and set down his books. He stared at his essay blankly and stayed there for about an hour until his phone rang. He knew the librarian would have his ass if he took the call there. He picked up his stuff and limped out to the hall. He looked at the phone in confusion.

"Hey, Mum, what's up?" he asked. "It's kind of early."  
"James Potter! Don't you dare 'what's up' me! I just received a very interesting call from Sirius who has told me that you are dating a drug dealer!"  
"What?!" James exclaimed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mum."  
"Sirius called me and said that you've been compulsively texting your- and I quote 'drug dealing crazy dyed-red-haired girlfriend' and that he was worried about you."  
"Firstly, I'm not dating anyone, much less a drug dealing whatever else you said. Secondly, I'm mad at Sirius right now, so don't listen to a damn word he says."  
"Language!"  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "Anyway, Sirius is just mad because I like a girl, and he can't stand her."  
"Who might this girl be?"  
"This sounds embarrassing, but it's the girl from the hospital. Yes, she has red hair, but it's natural."  
He heard his mother laughing on the other end and he exclaimed, "What?!"  
"Nothing, it's just such a relief to know that you like such a wonderful young lady. I liked her quite a lot. When do I get to meet her again? She's called Lily right?"  
"I don't know, we hung out yesterday-"  
"Yesterday?"  
"She can drive. She picked up me, Remus, and Sirius. Sirius doesn't like her and that's why he called you. Anyway, I'm hanging out with her on Saturday, okay?"  
"Yeah, that's great!"  
"And, back to what you said before, what do you mean about Lily being such a wonderful young lady? Are insinuating that you think that my other girlfriends were-"  
"Nothing love, but-"  
"What was wrong with Krista? I thought you liked Danielle as well."  
"It's nothing it's just that they didn't seem to be much."  
"What do you mean?" James asked indignantly. "They-"  
"James, they were perfectly nice, but that's it. They did nothing more than just act as arm candy. Lily seems like she would be a person, not just an object or a-"  
"I get the idea, Mum."  
"So you're fighting with Sirius? I'm so sorry to hear that love. Does that mean that he won't be spending Christmas with us?"  
"I don't know. He's being a real pr- I mean jerk, about the whole Lily thing. Yeah, we've been texting a bit, but it's nothing super serious. Yeah, I'd like to go on a real date with her. Yeah, I enjoy her company. Yeah, she's fun to talk to. Yeah, Sirius can't stand her and I can't believe that he would say she's a drug dealer. She's not! I swear."  
His mother chuckled on the other end and said, "Well now that we've got issue number one sorted out, you two sort out your thing so that both of you can come home for the holidays. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mum."  
"Thank you. Good-bye, I love you."  
"Love you too."

Call Duration 10:07

James immediately changed his path and moved back toward Gryffindor tower, to his dorm, to kill Sirius.  
He threw open the door causing Remus to poke his head out of the bathroom, and Peter to wake and Sirius to pretend to stir. When Peter saw the rage that James was in, he jumped out of bed and ran across the dorm to join Remus in the bathroom. While Sirius was still in a sleepy haze James ripped back his blankets and punched Sirius square in the jaw. Sirius hit him back in retaliation and soon they were wrestling on the floor. Remus burst out of the bathroom with Peter on his heels. Remus yanked Sirius off of James, holding him around his abdomen while Peter helped James stand up. James shook him off and sat on his bed, and Peter got Sirius a tissue for his bloody nose.  
"Both of you, get a grip!" Remus snapped irritably.  
"What even is going on?" Peter asked.

"Sirius told my mum that Lily's a drug dealer!" James blurted.  
Remus released Sirius who turned around to look at him. "What?" he asked, shocked. "I know you don't approve of James liking a girl who doesn't come to our school, but this is low."  
"Okay," Sirius said. "Maybe she's not a drug dealer, but she's a druggie! You didn't see what I saw!"  
Remus responded as James and Peter left the room, "What was that?"  
Sirius shouted after James, "Vials fell out of her glove compartment!"  
Remus drew his attention back to Sirius by swatting him on the side of his head.  
"What has gotten into you?" Remus asked.  
"That girl he likes is into drugs. She opened her glove box yesterday and shots tumbled out and she tried to hide it. So I picked one up, I can't remember the name, but it's a drug, Remus."  
Remus' jaw went slack and Sirius answered, "See, maybe Sirius wasn't crazy! Sirius was right."  
Sirius left Remus sitting on the bed.  
"James is so stupid," Remus tried to reassure himself, before inevitably failing and running to find James in the halls. He found him outside the library and he said, "Mate, Sirius is right. She's doing drugs."  
"No she's not," James answered stubbornly. He refused to reveal the fact that Lily was sick and any drugs they found probably had to do with that.  
As a result, James didn't speak to his friends until Friday night.

Instead he talked to Lily a lot. That night, their conversation went like this.

(6:42) **Hey, ginger, what's up?  
**(6:47) _I take back every negative thing I've ever said about you calling me Red.  
_(6:52) **I actually thought that you'd like this more.**  
(6:53) _You thought very wrong Prongs. How are the other weirdos?  
_(6:54) **I'm not speaking to the other weirdos at the moment.**  
(6:56) _That's terrible! What happened?  
_(6:59) **Sirius has been saying some things about you and he called my mum and Remus and Peter think he's right.  
**(7:00) **Even though he's being a complete and total ass about the whole thing. I'm sorry.  
**(7:02) _What has he been saying about me?  
_(7:06) _James, I deserve to know what he's been saying about me!_  
(7:12) _Toerag, what the hell? Answer me!_  
(7:24) _Seriously, (I know poor word choice) what in the name of Christ has he been saying?  
_(7:30) _Potter! I demand an answer immediately!  
_(**7:31) He's been saying that you're strung out on drugs.**

"He said what?!" James heard after he picked up his phone. "Explain, now!"  
James sighed before composing his answer, "You and I already deduced that he doesn't particularly like you."  
"Gold star for James," she muttered sarcastically.  
"So he called my mum and told her I'm dating- and I know that we're not dating- a drug dealer. He said something about something falling out of your glove box when we went to the park yesterday."  
"I have to go," Lily announced abruptly. Then she hung up.

Call duration 2:57

James texted her every four hours over the course of the next three days.

Tuesday  
(7:59) **Hey Lily, what happened yesterday?  
**(12:15) **Hey I'm at lunch for the next half hour. Shoot me text if you want.**  
(4:13) **Please answer me.**  
(8:32) **Are you okay?  
**(11:31) **I'll talk to you more tomorrow.**

Wednesday  
(7:46) **Last night I realized that even though I think we're having a conversation, it's not really conversing if I'm the only one with something to say**.  
(12:03) **I'm at lunch again**  
(4:46) **I've got dinner in a bit. They're giving us chicken. What are you having for dinner?  
**(9:01) **I feel like this is a very one-sided conversation  
**(9:03) **How are you James?  
**(9:04) **I'm great James!**

Thursday  
(8:15) **I'm running late, but I still want to talk to you.  
**(12:00) **Please tell me you're not lying in a ditch somewhere.**  
(12:01) **Or worse, the hospital**  
(12:01) **Although, I guess you wouldn't be able to tell me much**  
(5:00) **Now I'm getting scared. **  
(9:00) **I just took some painkillers and I'm incredibly sleepy now, but I'll try to answer you if you answer me.  
**(9:01) **By the way, I haven't had a question since Sunday.**


End file.
